Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a connection terminal, and more particularly to a female connection terminal having a contacting section provided on a resiliently deformable elastic piece to be connected to a tab-shaped connecting part of a male terminal.
Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-210755 proposes a connection terminal provided with an elastic piece which provides urging force toward a connecting part of a counterpart terminal and a contacting section which protrudes from the elastic piece toward the connecting part of the counterpart terminal and which is in contact with a surface of the connecting part of the counterpart terminal due to the urging force of the elastic piece.
In this connection terminal, the connecting part of the counterpart terminal is formed in a tab shape, and the elastic piece is provided in a box-shaped main body. By inserting the connecting part of the counterpart terminal into the main body, the contacting section comes in contact with the connecting part of the counterpart terminal due to the urging force of the elastic piece, and the counterpart terminal and the connection terminal are electrically connected.